medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secrets of Lucifer's Wings
The Secrets Of Lucifer's Wings is the fifth episode of Medieval Cop (Season 1). It is the official beginning of the Draziel Euphore story arc as it is the first time that he is shown to have been responsible for the events of the episode. (Though technically it could be said that the Draziel Euphore story arc began way back in The Princess And The Grump). Overview Dregg has been kidnapped! Felicia is dying! The Post Office has not been destroyed yet! Oh, and someone stole the Secrets of Lucifer’s Wings… Plot Rightian City Shuffle (Intro) The episode begins in a museum. Two guards stand near an exhibit, nonchalantly talking. The museum curator asks them to take care that no robbery happens, and the guards reply that they would surely do so. As soon as the curator leaves and the lights are out, the guards comment on how no one would rob the place anyway; the wall was too slippery and no one would scale it to break in through the window. Ironically, this is exactly what happens as they are speaking - three masked figures enter the room through the windows. They sneak to the central exhibit and successfully steal it, when one of the guards says that Rightia's team is probably going to be disqualified in the InVidia Games since they have a woman on their team. One of the thieves is visibly irked by this, and throws an exhibit on him. The trio then escapes, the guards having just noticed that the book they were guarding is missing. Cataclysms, Kidnapping and Waffles This is it! Dregg has finally burnt down the Post Office and fulfilled his life's greatest wish! As Dregg stands back to enjoy the moment, The Devil appears to join in his ecstasy. They talk for a bit about the Devil's devoted pupil, Ina - when Dregg suddenly becomes suspicious of the devil. After all, he created the Post Office to torture living souls, so it doesn't make sense for him to be celebrating its demise. Grinning, the Devil reveals that this was just a dream, begins a countdown and Dregg wakes up into his miserable life (?). To his utter dismay, the Post Office is still not destroyed, and he still has to go to work, despite winning the InVidia Games yesterday. As he goes down to breakfast, Ina is talking about how she beat Jenna up for calling her an angel, and Vilrole wants a billboard for his mustache. When Dregg sits down to eat, Cayla asks Dregg about ina being kidnapped during the games. Dregg prays for a miracle to get him out of the situation, when suddenly three masked strangers appear and ask for Dregg Moriss. Mina helpfully points him out, and Dregg's family casually watches as he is tied up and taken away. Dregg's kidnappers turn out to be members of the Crow Clan , whose leader is Sir Petrus Lionheart, Felicia's father. Dregg learns that Felicia is dying because of using Lucifer's Wings during the Invidia Games while she was already injured. Since Felicia's mind was hypnotized by the ability, her body acted as if she was fine, and so she could not recover. Petrus believes that this is Dregg's fault, since he was the team leader during the games, and asks him to commit suicide. When Dregg argues with Petrus over the atrocious suggestion, asking about another way out, for instance, if there was a book about Lucifer's WIngs, Petrus admits that he was careless enough to lose the book, and that it was stolen from the Everpoor Museum. Dregg remembers hearing the news about the museum, and the thief was - Catherine Lionheart, Felicia's mother walks in, and she completes Dregg's sentence - Magnifico. According to Catherine, Magnifico is a self-proclaimed righteous thief who always gives a clue about what he is going to steal next. This time, the clue was 'Enio's Light'. Dregg immediately sets off to Enio to catch Magnifico and get the book that can help Felicia recover. Plight at the Museum At the museum in Enio, Princess Aria, Erkin, Judi, and Parry are already waiting to catch the thief. They are mobbed by reporters who bombard them with questions about Magnifico. One reporter, Litama, asks about the security measures around the museum. Aria describes them and says that they are impenetrable. Ironically, just as she is saying this, Dregg climbs in through the window; this is exactly what happened to the guards at Everpoor. Aria turns around and sees Dregg standing behind her. At first, she yells at him, convinced that he is a perverted monster, but after she is calmed down she allows Dregg to work on the case. While searching for exhibits that match 'Enio's Light', Dregg encounters three strange people: a young man wearing glasses who pronounces 's' like 'z', a maroon-haired girl who is pretending to look at artwork, and a shady maroon-haired boy who scampers off once he notices Dregg. The only exhibit Dregg finds that matches the clue is the Heavenly Orb. He tells Aria, who agrees with him. Because the orb is going to be shipped to another museum by the end of the day, the group decides to wait at the exhibit until Magnifico arrives. After several hours and no Magnifico, everyone is tired and impatient. They are disappointed that they waited for nothing, and it is time to transport the orb. However, as soon as Aria touches the exhibit, it cracks. Confused, she steps back as Dregg tells everyone to take cover. The orb explodes with a huge flash, temporarily blinding everyone. Once they can see again, they notice that Princess Aria is missing. Dregg realizes that 'Enio's Light' didn't refer to an object, but to Aria herself. The orb was simply bait. Erkin sends soldiers to search every corner of the museum, and Dregg asks everyone in the museum, but nobody knows Aria's whereabouts. Judi suddenly notices that Dregg has a note stuck on his back that says, "Dear Rezpectul Grump Officer, we need to talk. Pleaze meet me in the ztoreroom. Tell no one... P.EZ: Pleaze lock the door when you enter and say 'Puck, Puck, Puck' zo we know it'z you..." Although he senses it could be a trap, Dregg has no choice but to abide by the note. Entering the storeroom, Dregg reluctantly says "Puck, Puck, Puck," and the man with the glasses along with the maroon-haired girl appear. Dregg, suspicious, asks if they are Aria's kidnappers, but they brush the accusation off and reveal themselves as Magnifico and his assistant, Blueberry. Blueberry claims that she and Magnifico have been framed. When Dregg is skeptical, she points out that the clue, 'Enio's light', was too easy, and that Magnifico has only stolen objects in the past. Magnifico says that he and Blueberry only came to catch the true criminal - his other assistant, Lemon. Dregg concludes that he was the shady boy with maroon hair. After insulting Magnifico's codenames, Dregg agrees to help them catch Lemon, who is disguised as someone else. In return, Dregg wants them to return Lucifer's Wings. Magnifico refuses, but Blueberry accepts the deal. Reluctantly, Magnifico gives in, but on the condition that he and Blueberry will be in the clear once the incident is over. The three separate, Dregg to question the reporters, Magnifico continuing to look for Lemon, and Blueberry pickpocketing people's IDs. Dregg returns to the storeroom after he is finished and meets with Magnifico and Blueberry again. When he mentions Lola, Blueberry is confused because her ID said Catherine Lionheart. Obviously, since Catherine is Felicia's mother, the ID is fake. Dregg agrees to bring Lola to the storage room, where Magnifico and Blueberry will hide and jump out if she is actually Lemon. Dregg brings Lola to the storage room under the guise that he is individually questioning everyone. However, Blueberry and Magnifico never appear. When Dregg tries to stall her, Lola thinks that he will defile her, just like Aria said. To prevent her from attracting a crowd from her screaming, Magnifico appears and "rescues" her from Dregg. Lola immediately becomes infatuated with him and says that she was just a fan who wanted to get inside, so she pretended to be a reporter and forged Catherine's name from a newspaper. Lola reveals that she also saw Lemon, and he threw something away near a potted plant. Dregg searches every potted plant in the museum, and finds a giant cotton ball. Lola runs up to him and says that Magnifico also found cotton balls hidden all over the place. When he wonders how someone could have carried so much cotton without anyone noticing, he suddenly has an epiphany. He tells Lola to send a message to Magnifco and Blueberry to stand guard while he gathers everyone in the museum. Dregg reveals to everyone that Magnicifco is not the kidnapper, but was framed. He deduces that the person who brought the cotton must have been hiding it under their clothing - making them look fat. The only person who matches this description is Meri Litama. However, when he is accused of being the kidnapper, he starts making weird sounds and activates Dimensional Debate - Abyss. Aria falls out of his body along with Lemon. Abyssal Finale Litama's eyes turn completely black and he acts as if he is possessed. He is about to kill Aria, but Dregg activates Ragna Rock. He distracts Litama by correctly guessing what he is thinking about. His thoughts reveal that he had a girlfriend named Rose, whom he left because he thought she wasn't good enough for him. This incident caused him to learn humility. Every time Dregg correctly guesses his thoughts, Litama starts to break free from whatever is controlling his mind. He says that after Rose left him, he apparently met God (?), who offered him peace of mind in return for complete obedience. Dregg realizes that Litama doesn't have the ability to use Dimensional Techniques, but was just force-fed them. Litama is nothing but a husk who follows orders. Defeated by Dregg, Litama collapses. Epilouge Half an hour later, Dregg and Neville Frost are watching Sir Erkin being his usual overprotective self to Aria. After the incident, Litama apparently doesn't remember anything. Frost claims that stranger things have happened - like the queen of Enio getting pregnant 10 months after her husband died. He says that after he passed away, the queen's top guard, Erkin, consoled her...in more ways than one. This finally reveals why Erkin treats Aria like a child - she actually is ''his daughter. Aria walks over to Dregg and thanks him with her awkward smile face. Erkin, Frost, and Aria leave, and Lola runs up to Dregg again, this time to give him ''Lucifer's Wings. She also has a note from Magnifico - "Dearest Grump, how are you? We are doing fine here...Thanks to you, our family is whole again. Say hi, Blueberry, Lemon...(Bluberry:) 'Hi Dregg...' (Lemon:) 'zzz...' Don't mind Lemon, he still hasn't awakened from unconsciousness...Anyways, I have returned your precious book as you asked for. This company keeps its promises...I also want to explain my actions during the incident. Do you remember how I told you that I can tell people's true nature...Simply speaking, Litama was fully focused on the Princess, if we had made a wrong move, we would have killed her. There's one more thing you should know. Litama wasn't lying...He truly believed he was sent to do God's work. What's more terrifying is that he is also telling the truth about his memory. I don't want to believe it but this incident can only be described as brainwashing...Take careful steps my friend. This God person is incredibily sic dangerous...By the way, you still haven't told me what you thought about my acting..." After reading the note, Dregg mutters that he is too sober for this and returns to the Crow Clan. When Dregg tells Petrus that he has the book, Felicia's father tells him that he is too late...Felicia has already recovered! Dregg is incredibly annoyed that he went through all that work for nothing. Catherine didn't know that he left to retrieve the book, since she had a copy of it made. Dregg accuses Petrus of lying, who says that he simply forgot to tell him. Dregg is extremely angry at Petrus, and Felicia is touched because he went through all that because he was worried about her. A pissed off Dregg leaves and throws the book at her father, who tells Felicia to avenge him. Catherine mutters that Dregg is lucky because he doesn't have to spend 24 hours a day with those two. At an unknown location, a white-haired man is sitting at a desk reading a book. A young woman with a pink hat named Rose and a man with an eye patch named Eore, walk in. Eore tries to tell Draziel that the plan to kidnap Aria failed, but Draziel makes him stab himself. He and Rose leave to get Eva, who has captured Prince Bernard. Characters Officers * Dregg Moriss The Yale Family * Cayla Yale * Vilrole Yale * Ina Yale * Mina Yale The Lionheart Family * Sir Petrus Lionheart * Felicia Lionheart * Catherine Lionheart Reporters * Gabriel Jr: Hails from the kingdom of Ferros and is grateful to Dregg for sharing the peace treaty with his kingdom. He is keen on getting Magnifico caught. * John Fergusen : Dislikes Magnifico because he had glamorized criminals; Magnifico had gathered a lot of fans because of his way of committing crimes. * Lola Whitesworth : Interested in Magnifico because the case presented a juicy story. A huge fan of Magnifico and admires him so much that she tried to fake her ID to ensure she could get in. She also has invented the theory that Magnifico is a space alien who uses a GTFO as his mode of transport. * Meri Litama: Probably a completely legitimate reporter. Background unknown. * Neville Frost : Erkin's childhood friend; he believes that Magnifico is a woman and an artist, due to the delicacy with which the crimes were committed so far. * Olivia Monarch: Interested in the Magnifico case because reporting on such people with lovely exaggerations ensured that more people would buy her magazine Other Notable Characters * Magnifico * Blueberry: Magnifico's assistant; she is lower in rank than Lemon. * Lemon: Magnifico's top apprentice. * Princess Aria * Judi * Sir Erkin * Parry Epilogue Characters * Draziel Euphore * Rose * Eore Category:Episodes Category:Medieval Cop